Ninja Skills
by Ib Edkut
Summary: A new class is introduced to the RED team because of their endless victories. How can the team survive with a Ninja on the team?
1. Chapter 1

It was a break day for combat, the weekend in a sense. The sun was out on the sand battlefield but it was not as hot as many would believe. Unlike on a normal battle day, the RED team was doing their own thing. Scout was training with his bat. Spy was sitting in his smoking room, reading a magazine while drinking wine on the rocks. Medic and Heavy were working more on the ubertransplant. Demoman was drinking with Solider and Engineer. Sniper was nowhere to be seen, as usual, and Pyro was in his room. No one knew what he was doing and were too afraid to ask.

Miss Pauline, also unlike normal days, was on her way to the RED base. Her scooter fluttered sand behind her. She drove through the backdrop and to the base door. She parked next to it. Her scooter fell over and she sighed before picking it up. After she did, she looked around the door alley. She was searching for someone.

Solider looked towards the security cameras screens, setting down his beer. "It's Miss Pauline!" he yelled before marching out of the room.

His yell rang through the building, alerting everyone of the raven-haired female's arrival. Scout was the first one out of the building. "Heya Miss Pauline," he said, his Boston accent in clear shine, "What are you doin' here?"

She sighed and continued to look in the shadows and behind trashcans. "I'm looking for your new recruit," she said.

"A new recruit?" he asked. He had a look of appall on his face. A new recruit meant two things in this industry. Either he would be a complete jerk or dumb enough to be considered nice.

"Yes and don't make a face like that," she explained, lifting a trash can lid and looking inside, "He's not that bad."

Scout scoffed and sighed, "Whatever, Miss Pauline." The two spent about 5 minutes looking through the dark alleyway. There was nothing there but garbage cans and the garbage in them. Miss Pauline sighed in frustration. "He must already be inside," she muttered before walking into the base.

"What?" Scout yelled, running after her, "How?"

The rest of the team was already lined up and looking at Miss Pauline when she walked in. "What brings you here, Miss Pauline?" Sniper asked.

"You-" she stopped to look behind them.

"There you are!" she said with a small growl. She walked behind them and the team turned around to see… Nothing. Miss Pauline continued to yell at a... Wall? "Uh…" Solider trailed off for a second, "Miss Pauline, ma'am, you're yelling at a wall…"

Miss Pauline glanced at him for a second before looking back to where she was looking before. She then hit the air- wait, was it the air? It made a slapping noise… "Stop camouflaging and show yourself!" she yelled.

Slowly a fading site came in of a person upside down, covered in a skintight black outfit that covered everything put the space around their eyes. The person was upside down, with the help of a black rope that was attached to the ceiling, and his or her legs were in a sideways rhombus, feet pressed together on the rope to where you couldn't see the soles. Then, since the suit was skin tight, small curves protruded out of the chest. The person was a girl…

Her dark brown eyes darted quickly to meet each of theirs. "Whoa," Scout said, breaking the silence, "I did not see that coming."

The girl's rope slowly lowered her down to the ground. Once her head was an inch off the ground, she slowly removed her feet and dismounted off her rope, retracting it to who knows where. She kept a sharp gaze on all of them as Miss Pauline sighed.

"Who is this?" Sniper asked.

"This is Ib," Miss Pauline started, "Her birth name, anyways. She is a new class added by the administrator, only to the RED team for your amounted victories, called Ninja."

Scout walked over to the, immensely, shorter girl and smirked, "If you're supposed to be a Ninja, why are you so slow?"

Ib blinked at him before sending a striking kick to his jaw in less than a second. His jaw was popped loudly, almost sounding broken. "OW!" he yelled, holding his jaw.

Miss Pauline patted Ib on the shoulder. "Be nice, Ib," she said.

Ib nodded and slowly lifted her hands to her face. She unclipped the black fabric section over her mouth and took it off. With it gone, it showed her small nose and little mouth. "Hai, Pauline-sama," she said with a slight Japanese accent.

Her eyes darted to Spy's. He was glaring at her, not even a centimeter of trust in his golden eyes. "Your room is next to Soldier's, to the right," Miss Pauline told her before patting her head as if she was a little kid.

Ib moved her gaze to her and bowed in understanding, however she was fighting the glare she wanted to emit. Miss Pauline nodded and made her way towards the door, "And boys?"

Each of them looked at her, Spy keeping an eye on Ib. "Behave," she said before leaving. They each looked back at Ib who stared at them. "Well," Scout shrugged, "Let's start with introductions, I guess."

"I am Heavy, the heavy weapon's guy," Heavy said.

She only stared at him, emotionless. "Ich is Medic!" Medic smiled at her a bit goofily. She stared at him as well.

"I am Demoman," he said with a great Scottish accent.

Stare.

"Solider, ma'am!" he saluted her.

Stare.

"Sniper," he said, adjusting his sunglasses.

Stare.

"Engineer."

Stare.

Pyro stared at her, silent. She stared back, the same.

"I'm Scout," the Boston man said with a small flirty smirk.

Stare.

Spy and her stared at each other for a bit before he took a drag out of his cigarette. He moved towards her to where their faces were less than an inch apart. "Watch where you step, souris (rat)," he said, "We wouldn't want the little copie chat (copy cat) to get hurt, would we?"

Sarcasm dripped down his French accent voice like blood trickling from a knife. She glared at him and said, "Spy-san, watch what you say."

"You don't know what can happen with me around," she smirked.

Right at his neck was the blade of an extremely sharp and well-kept katana, completely clean of stains. "Nor do you, with me," he said, his switchblade to her neck.

They were having a silent stare down, seeing which one would make the first move. Heavy interrupted by grabbing Ib from the side and lifting her up unintentionally. "Well!" he exclaimed, "Let's see what you can do!"

He carried her out of the room, the others following. Spy rubbed his neck as he walked behind the rest, since he was nicked just a bit by her blade earlier.


	2. Author's Note 1

This is an author's note.

I thank all of you for reviews. They are appreciated greatly. However, I would like to make some points.

I know most of you are giving me constructive criticism but there are some things you miss from my writing.

1. I do know it is Miss Pauling. My boyfriend confused me by calling her Miss Pauline when I was writing the first chapter.

2. I know Ib was stereotyped greatly. However, you miss the fact that most of the other TF2 classes are stereotyped. Spy is French and a lady's man, a French stereotype. Demoman's Scottish and drinks a lot, a Scottish stereotype.

3. I know I am not the best writer. If you must know, I'm in my young teens. I have no true experience writing and this is how I write. I'm sorry if how I write bothers you but you know at least I don't write in text talk.

Also, please don't be so rude with reviews. I know that a Ninja is not the most original character idea but it was the only one I could come up with that wasn't already being used. I also know Ninja's don't use katanas =_= I'm not uneducated in this matter.

Anyways, thank you for the reviews and a new chapter will be out soon.


End file.
